poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers. Opening (At Cappy Town, the villiagers are watching TV) * Announcer: This is Channel DDD! (At the theater where Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight are there, as King Dedede and Escargoon came in) * King Dedede: This is it! Your gonna release "Tino's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers!" * Tiff: But we haven't rehearsed. * King Dedede: Never mind that! We ain't got time for no rehearsal! * Escargoon: Come on! Work with us people! * Tuff: Dah! We're on! (Chef Kawasaki runs with the movie) * Chef Kawasaki: I've got the movie, I've got the movie! (starts the movie) Here we go! (The film begins a countdown and then it plays, and it show a museum) *'Server:' Akutak is popularly known as a scomo ice cream. But this treat from the Inuit people of Alaska is either ice or cream. In former times, it was made from seal oil and reindeer tallow. *'Carver Descartes:' Thank goodness, we don't like in former times, huh? *'Server:' Now, however, it is pure lard. (Carver is shocked) *'Server:' But just in the past, fresh berries provide flavor. *'Carver Descartes:' Oh. At least the berries are good. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' So, what's taking Sunset Shimmer and the others so long to get here? *'Lor McQuarrie:' Is that they've been delayed? They must have boring stuff with Twilight. *'Carver Descartes:' Ha! Good one, Lor! *'Lor McQuarrie:' Dude, you can spit that stuff out now. (But Carver swallowed it instead, and Lor is disgusted by that) *'???:' Hey, Tino! (It was the human mane 5 and Pinkie Pie is waving at them) *'Pinkie Pie (EG):' Over here! *'Carver Descartes:' It's about time you'd showed up. What took you guys so long? *'Applejack (EG):' Well, Carver. I would have got here if Rainbow Dash kept showing off his "fans" that doesn't require time to get here. *'Rainbow Dash (EG):' It totally does! *'Rarity (EG):' Really Rainbow Dash. I was in the middle of making outfits for our adventure. *'Fluttershy (EG):' And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again. *'Tai Kamiya:' (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Tish Katsufrakis: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you ever guest? * Tish Katsufrakis: It's the thought that counts, Izzy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listens to any of us until Doraemon showed up. * Doraemon: And it’s a good thing that I know Star to help me to wake him up. * Star Butterfly: And my spell woke him up. * Sue: So where's Sora and Joe? * Clod: Hey I see them now. (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait. Don't start without us, Good afternoon. * Tino Tonitini: You too, Sora. But where’s Mimi? * Lor McQuarrie: She’s probably gone Winter shopping in some mall or something. * Carver Descartes: There she is, now. * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out of there, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grew up, now get out. * Rainbow Dash (EG): Hey, anybody seen Twilight lately? *'Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle:' I'm here. I was just looking for opinions here. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Okay, what should we all do for our time together? *'Tish Katsufrakis:' We can see a movie. *'Lor McQuarrie:' You think there'll still be lines for Daring Do? *'Carver Descartes:' Hard to say. Tino, do you have a- *'Tino Tonitini:' What? My own private movie theater?! Ha-ha-ha! Very funny! *'Carver Descartes:' No, a newspaper. *'Sunset Shimmer:' That was about as calm as Pinkie Pie on Cake Day. *'Pinkie Pie (EG):' Was it today? Did I miss it?! sips *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hey, Tino. Do you think Sakura should be here by now? *'Tino Tonitini:' Don't worry, I'm sure Sakura will be here any minute now. *- *- *- *- *- (Then, Ash and his friends arrive) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey! Hey, guys! Over here! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- (Meanwhile were others are, Simba was drinking from the pond, and usually…) * Timon: Timber!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet look doesn't look so bad. Up, Pumba. The left, no the other left. (Pumba drag the log to the dam) You're a genius! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big nape. (Youngin’) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: ??? * - * - * - * - * - * - The Mines/Heading to Lego City (As the credits roll, a drill came through the wall and then a figure came out, which was Clutch Powers, as he picks up the phone) * Kjeld: (on the phone) Clutch, you can't go out to the power crystals by yourself. It's too dangerous. We're sending reinforcements. * Clutch: No thanks, Kjeld. I work alone. (he falls and landed in the bottom of the cave) Good thing nobody saw that. (Clutch still walking when he turn his flash light off, the power chistals were lighting) * Clutch: (Laugh) Power Christals. (He went towards them) (And he found the biggest one of all) * Clutch: (Chuckles) That's big enough to power LEGO City for a whole year. (He trying to get it, but a rock moster woke up) * Rock Monster: ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!!! (he start running, and the rock monster chases him) * Clutch: Rock Monsters. Why does it have to be Rock Monsters? (The Rock Monster throws the Driller, destroying the site) * Clutch: Oh no! (he runs toward the exit, but it's block by the boulder. Then he sees the Mine Mech) * Clutch: The Mine Mech! (He went to the mine mech and start to fight the monster, but it overpowered the Mine Mech, and Clutch rolled out and thought of idea) * Clutch: Time to get creative. Hmmm. (He thinks of a car, but no. Then he thinks of a rocket, but not it again. And finally, He thought of a swangshot, and it was prefect) * Clutch: Okay! (He sees the rock monster and he starts building and he finished) * Clutch: '''Perfect. (Than he got away form the monster, and he made the dent end) * '''Clutch: (Chuckles) Uh-Oh. (Then the monster pound her hands down, and the crystal turns out to be a baby rock monster, crying) * Clutch: A baby? Oh, no. This changes everything. (Then, the Rocket Monster was sad, then Clutch takes a sucker, and calms down the baby rock monster) * Clutch: Shh. You'll be okay.Good, baby rock monster. Hmm? Hmm? (Then, Clutch takes the baby rock monster back to it's mother) * Clutch: Is this your baby? It looks just like you. (Then it growls at him angrily) * Clutch: I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just wanted one of your crystals. (he hands the baby to her and she's happy to have her baby back. As Clutch sneaks away, the rock monster growls, and Clutch was scared, but the mama rock monster hands him one of her crystals) * Clutch: Whoa-ho-ho! (Then he drives toward town) * Train Pilot: Thisis Air 7 with a Clutch Powers sighting. * Police Officer #1: Hey, Clutch, thanks for helping us catch the crook. * Police Officer #2: Yeah, thanks. * Criminal: Yeah, thanks a lot. (Clutch continues driving) * Citizen #1: '''Hey, look, it's Clutch Powers. Hey, Clutch. * '''Citizen #2: '''Looking good, Clutch. * '''Firefighter #1: '''Hey, Clutch Powers, can we go with you? * '''Firefighter #2: '''We're on our way to a four-alarm fire. Come on! (Clutch still continues driving) * '''Construction Worker #1: Clutch Powers. * Construction Worker #2: Watch out, Clutch! * Construction Worker #3: Watch out! (Then the title "Tino's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers" appears) (He went to town made it HQ, He went in side) (Every kids talking in the same time) * Clutch: Welcome to LEGO Headquarters. You'll make great explorers one day. (Then he went up and the wall closes) Clutch's New Teammates (Then, Clutch jumps into action) * Kjeld: Clutch. * Clutch: Kjeld. I got the crystal. * Kjeld: You're late. * Clutch: You're welcome. (taws him the crystal) I'd came as soon as I get your signal. (He puts it in, and the power of the computer turns on) * Kjeld: Um-hm! The others made it on time. * Clutch: What others? (Weekender comes First) * Tino: Hello, there? * Clutch: Hello, kid. Who are you? * Tino: It's Tino Tonitini. And this is Lor, Carver, Tish, and my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. * Sunset Shimmer: It's nice to meet you Mr. Powers. * Sakura: Don't forget about me! * Tino: Oh, this is Sakura, she's magic. There's Star, Marco, Tommy, Lola, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Gus, Tupu, Norton, Whatzup, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Shido, Tohka, Reine, Kotori, Origami, and Mana. (Then Ash and his friends show up) * Ash: Nice to meet you Clutch Powers. I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu. * Pikachu: Pika-chu. * Misty: Hello, Clutch Powers. I'm Misty, and this is Togepi. * Togepi: Toge, toge, toge. * Brock: And I'm Brock. * Molly: Hello, my name's Molly Hale. * Clutch: Nice to meet you, anyone else? * Leo: We are. I'm Leo. And this is my sister, Luna. * Luna: Nice to meet you, Clutch Powers. (Then Scooby and Shaggy appeared flying in the air) * Shaggy: Zoinks! (And they've land on the ground) * Shaggy: Ouch. * Fred: Are you guys okay. * Shaggy: Yeah, we're okay. * Scooby: Reah. Just fine. * Tai Kamiya: You two should be careful. * Clutch: More of your friends I see. * Fred: Yep. I'm Fred Jones. This is Velma Dinkley, and Daphne Blake. And this is Shaggy and Scooby. * Shaggy: Hello. * Lita: Shaggy, my love! * Shaggy: Uh oh. * Lita: Shaggy! It's so good to see you! * Shaggy: I know. It's good to see you, too. But, you're squeezing me. * Lita: Oh sorry. * Serena: Yeah. My name is Serena Tsukune * Amy: I'm Amy. * Raye: Name's Raye * Mina: I'm Mina * Clutch: So anyone else? * Littlefoot: Hey, I'm Littlefoot. * Cera: Hello, Clutch. * Ducky: Hi, hi, hi. * Petrie: Hi Clutch. * Tai Kamiya: I'm Tai. And these are Sora, Mimi, Matt, Joe, T.K., and this is my sister Kari. * Sora Takenouchi: Hello. * Mimi Tachikawa: Nice to meet you. * T.K. Takaishi: Hi-ya. * Matt Ishida: Whatzup. * Joe: Hello. * Kari Kamiya: Hiya. * Tai Kamiya: And these are our Digimon. * Agumon: I'm Tai's Digimon Agumon. * Gabumon: My name is Gabumon. I'm Matt's Digimon. * Biyomon: Hi, I'm Sora's Digimon Biyomon. * Gomamon: I'm Joe's buddy, Gomamon. * Tentomon: Tentomon is my name. I'm Izzy's partner. * Palmon: I'm Mimi's Digimon, Palmon. * Patamon: I'm T.K's best friend Patamon. * Gatomon: And I'm Kari's Digimon Gatomon. * Narue: Nice to meet you, Clutch Powers, my name is Narue Nanase. * Kazuto: I'm Kazuto Izuka. * Masaki: '''I'm Kazuto's friend, Masaki. * '''Kanaka: My name's Kanaka Nanase. * Hajime: And I'm Hajime.' ' * Bloom: Hello Mr Clutch Powers. I'm Bloom, and these are Stella, Musa, Layla, Flora, and Tecna. * Thomas: Thomas the Tank Engine's the name. And this Percy, James, Toby, Henry, Gordon, and Edward. * Sci-Twi: I'm Twilight Sparkle, And this Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity. * Human Fluttershy: Nice to uh... meet you. * Leo: I'm Leonardo. This Raph, Donny, and Mikey * Raph: Hello. * Mikey: Wazzup! * Donny: Hi there. * Jack: And I'm Jack, the Pumpkin King. * Clutch: Nice to meat you all. everyone else? * Tino: Wait, did we invited this kid? * Sunset Shimmer: Um, no. * Lincoln: Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Lincoln, and these are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. And we're The Loud House. * Lucy: You forgot about me. * Lincoln: (Screams) And Lucy, the creepy tip. * Clutch: Okay, nice group. It's that the "Others"? (Brick just comes in) * Brick: '''Hea! * '''Kjeld: Brick Masterson. Firefighter. Weapons specialist. Demolitions expert. * Brick: S'up? (Peg comes in, also) * Peg: '''G'day. * '''Kjeld: Peg Mooring. Biologist. Single-handedly discovered 12 new species of marine life. * Peg: Thirteen, actually. Ever so pleased to meet you. (Then Bernie arrived but his hair came off) * Peg: Yours, love? * Kjeld: Bernie Von Beam. The LEGO team's most brilliant engineer. * Bernie: Hallo. * Clutch: Hi, everyone, I'm- * Peg: Well, you're Clutch Powers of course. Possibly the greatest LEGO explorer ever. * Kjeld: They know who you are, Clutch. Everyone knows who you are. * Bricks: What about me? Does everyone know me? * Fred Jones: Really? * Misty: That's the stupidest question I've ever heard. * Tohka: Yeah, tell me about. * Kjeld: So, that's your team. * Clutch: Wow. Pretty impressive. But I work alone. * Tino Tonitini: Uh, what? * Ash Ketchum: What?! * Shaggy Rogers: '''What? * '''Lita, Mina, Raye: What? * Shido: What?!! * Leo: What? * Tai Kamiya: What?! * Serena: What?! * Kazuto: '''What? * '''Bloom: What? * Lincoln: What? * Thomas: What? * Leo: What?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!! * Both: (Gasp) * Peg: As do I. * Bricks: Yep. Alone. * Bernie: I work well with others. * Bricks: Why does he get to be team leader, anyway? * Kjeld: Because. * Bricks: Because why? * Kjeld: Because he didn't blow up a whole city block on his last mission. * Bricks: Okay. I'm just asking. * Kjeld: What's gotten into all of you? Have you all lost sight of the LEGO mission? Have you forgotten what this organization represents? * Peg: Well, it's about helping others. * Bricks: Fighting the good fight. * Bernie: Engineering better solutions. * Clutch: Doing whatever it takes, wherever it takes us. * Kjeld: And how do we do all that? "We build on each other." It's something I learned from your Father. * Clutch: Yeah, that sounds like him. He always talked a good game. * Kjeld: I brought you here and reason I brought these kids here because we've got a problem on Planet X-4. * Carver: Planet X-4? What's that? * Clutch: The prison planet? * Peg: The Space Police Interstellar Supermax Correctional Facility, to be more specific. * Luna: Specific do you say. That's odd to know by now. * Kjeld: It holds just three prisoners, the three most vicious criminals in the entire galaxy. Two days ago, we received a garbled distress call from the Watch Commander. (Men is talking) * Kjeld: Then we lost communication with them entirely. (Than scream is off) * Clutch: What happened? Prison break? * Kjeld: That's what I need you to find out. Come on. We have a spaceship ready for you. * Doraemon: Okay. I want to see that ship. (Kjeld starts leading them to it) * Brick: Oh! Hey! Hey-hey! Oh! * Kjeld: Yes, Brick? * Brick: Do I get to blow something up? * Kjeld: It possible. * Clutch: I guess it depends on what we find. * Peg: It's sort of a mystery. * Brick: Yuck! I hate mysteries. * Hajime: '''Me too. * '''Raph: Me three. * Bernie: '''I like mysteries. (The others walk away) (sighs) The Ship * '''Artie: Clutch Powers? The Clutch Powers? * Clutch: (Chuckles) And you are? * Artie: Your biggest fan! AH! * Hajime: Okay this guy's weird. * Lori: Yeah, he is super weird. * Brock: Yeah, I think so too. Who is this weirdo? * Clutch: "A.Fol"? * Artie: Arthur. My friends call me Artie. You can, too. Call me Artie. Or be my friend. Right, Artie, like the great Clutch Powers would ever be friends with somebody like you. * Clutch: Artie? * Artie: He knows my name. (He bows down) * Clutch: Uh? There's no need to bow. * Artie: Of course. Of course. You only bow to royalty, and you're not a king. More like a god. * Kjeld: '''Arthur. * '''Clutch: Artie. Kjeld said you have a ship ready for us. * Kazuto: Yeah, that's right. * Ash: So where is it? * Artie: Oh, my golly goodness. (He start looking for it) * Artie: It's gotta be here somewhere. I know I put it in... Yes, the other pile. Yes. No? Right! This pile is the it was in. I know I've got it. (He got out the model of tHe ship) * Artie: Just came off the assembly line. * Sunset Shimmer: What is that thing? * Artie: '''It's a Space Police Lighthouse Massive Cruiser with modified crew quarters, X-over-M thrusters and an ion-burst relativity jump drive for intergalactic travel. And it's got a spinner. Any questions? * '''Brick: Yeah, how are we all suppose to fit in this little thing? * Lynn: Yeah, we're big. * Artie: (Clears throat) (They looks at the bigger version) * Tohka: Whoa! That's so awesome! * Brick: (Chuckles) Wow! Well, why didn't you say so? * Both: (Chuckles) * Tino: What are we waiting for? Let's go. * Ash: Ashlar here we come! (At the lunch bay, they walk really slow and they walk throw at once) * All: (Grunting) * Kanaka: Outta the way!! * Brick: You're bringing extra hair?! * Peg: Well, A girl has got to be prepared. * Brick: Whatever! (grunting) Back up! * Peg: What happened to ladies first?! * Brick: Never send a woman to do a man's job! * Tish: Excuse me?! * Leni: How dare you! * Misty: That's rude, Brick! (Than brick lost his hand) * Peg: Here, let me give you a hand? (Bricks gets mad and swaps his hand and then opens the door and gets inside the ship) The Mission Begins (At the launch bay the ship is ready to take off as Artie closes the door and leaves) * Male Voice: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4- * Peg: Seat belts everyone? * Tino: Got mine. * Shido: Mine to. * Ash: Got mine buckled also. * Luan: I got mine, on sit, Get it? (Laughing) * The Loud's: (Sighs) * Thomas: That's the stupidest joke ever. * Peg: Brick? * Brick: Seat belts? We don't need no stinking- (they blast off) * Brick: -seat belts! (Brick fly off back to back) * Sunset Shimmer: Hold on, everyone! * Tino: This is a bumpy ride!! * Narue: Tell me about it. * Lincoln: Here we go to space! (The ship flies off and then made it to space) (At space a pizza guy flew by) * Pizza Delivery: Did someone order a pizza? * Peg: What idiot order a pizza on the way of a mission. * Shaggy: Did someone say pizza!? * Bernie: (Sighs) * Brick: Where's my pizza?! Are we there yet? How much longer?! Can this thing go any faster! * Lisa: I'll have to let you know we're going 1.6 million kilometers per hour. * Peg: Yeah, she's right, you know. * Bernie: Actually, 1.64 if you in fact enter the gravity's slang shot affect. (Peg walks off, when Bernie looked at her and then becomes frustrated and Brick drinks his coffee.) (Cut to the next room, Clutch studies the logo on the journal that he has) * Peg: You know, I'm quite the diarist myself. * Clutch: I um... What? * Peg: Isn't that your journal? * Clutch: What journal? * Peg: The one you're sitting on. * Clutch: Oh that journal. It's not mine. It's my father's. * Peg: Your father? (she see the photo of someone) Power, of course! You're the son of Rock Powers, the legendary explorer! * Clutch: I found this symbol in his notes. * Peg: It's just like the one from the disdress signal. What did he make of it? * Clutch: He didn't. It was his last entry before he up and disappeared. (He tosses the photo) * Peg: Sounds like you'd blamed him for going missing. * Kotori: So that's why you work alone. How long has he been missing, Clutch? * Clutch: He was always missing. Off to some crazy expedition. But hey, at least he told me to fend for my self. * Lori: And there you are looking to him for guidance. * Clutch: He was the best. He never needed anybody, or be part of a team. (They confronts Clutch as Brick appeared out of nowhere) * Brick: Practicing your secret handshake? * Brock: Or developing a relationship? * Clutch: No, no, it's just-- * Brick: It's none of my business. I should let you know. We're there. * Lynn: It's about time. (The rocket is near the Planet X-4) * Brick: Ready for final approach. (Everyone gets their seatbelts on) * Bernie: You take it nice and easy, yeah. I get motion sick. * Brick: (Chuckles) Nice and easy. (They went down to fast) * Bernie: WHOOOAAAAAAAA!!!!!! * Lincoln: Not to fast, Brick! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (They fly very fast) * Clutch: Have you done this before? * Brick: It's like drive a firetruck, In space. * Peg: Didn't you just crash that fire truck!? * Lola: Wait! Is he about to blow something up!? * Bernie: Whoa! Slow down. * Tino: I don't want to die!! * Ash: We're gonna crash!! * Clutch: You're crazy! Give me the controls. * Brick: Relax, I got it. (Then he kill the engines) * Clutch: You killed the engines. * Brick: Oops! (The ship starts to fall and it is about to crash) * Lincoln: We're gonna die! AAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Clutch: Let go the wheel! (Then, Clutch grabs the controls and saves the ship and everyone) * Clutch: This is why I work alone. * Shido: I guess that's reason #2. * Ash: I guess so. But Clutch can you just land this ship already? (Then the ship lands) * Brick: There you go, nice and easy. (then the gang came out and take a look at the entrance of the prison) * Bernie: Maybe I should guard the spaceship. * Shaggy: I agree, we're chicken. * Scooby: Reah. (acts like chicken) * Lita: My love, you got to be brave for once. * Daphne: Come on, chickens! we're gonna scrap around for some clues. (pushes Scooby and Shaggy) * Clutch: Let's go. (They go to the base, then Bricks tries to open the door, but it's looked) * Misty: Well, looks like it's locked. * Lynn: Locked!? * Hajime: Oh craud, how are we gonna get in? (Clutch but a key to unlock the door) * Brick: This is the first time anyone had to break into a prison. * Thomas: Let's go check it out. (The is closing, and light is on) * Bernie: Okay. The air is good. (The another door is open) Exploring the Prison * Brick: Smells like old gym socks. * Clutch: Shh. * Brick: Well, it does. * Petrie: Pee-ew! This place smell like herd of club-tails on half-day. * Lincoln: True, very true. (They explore the prison) * Leni: Sure is spooky. * Lucy: I like spooky things. * Misty: I hope I don't see any bugs. (Then they hear a burb) * Brick: Oh, sorry, onions. (Then they hear a burb, again) * Brick: Oh! And garlic, wow. (Then he farts, as everyone covers their noses) * Brick: Oh, and a burrito platter. That was tasty. * Ash: Nasty! * Cera: Gross! * Brick: What are you waiting for? Let's go. * Clutch: '''Keep an eye out behind us. * '''Peg: We should have left old stinky back in the ship. * Lynn: Yeah, tell me about it. * Bernie: Nobody told me there was a burrito platter. * Clutch: Guys, come on! * Carver: He smells so bad, Clutch. * Lori: You got that right. * Brick: It's empty. The coast is clear. (Then, The Villains is watching them) * Dr. Facilier: Well, look what we have here. The heroes made it to the prison planet. * Hun: But this time, we will not fail, now isn't that right? * Attila: We can get revenge for what they did! * Adagio Dazzle: And Tino will join the Dazzlings, forever. The Heroes Being Attacked (Then back to the heroes) * Clutch: Brick, watch our backs. * Brock: I'll do the same. * Clutch: Keep an eye for Watch Comander. * Lana: On it. * Tish: But where can we find him? * Lola: No clue. * Brick: Something bad happened here. * Raph: Hey what are those? (They see the prison tanks) * Tai: They must be the tanks that the prisoners were in when they escaped. Kjeld explains about Mallock the Malign (Inside the ship) * Kjeld: Mallock once rolled Ashlar with an iron fist. The only thing that can defeat him was the golden sword of the rightful king the great King Ravet. He vanquished the dark wizard. But he payed the ultimate price. His creation spark was distinguished. Now, Mallock has returned to Ashlar , reunited with his skeleton army to continue his quest for evil dominon. But he's not alone. * Sunset Shimmer: Not alone? What do you mean not alone? * Kjeld: He got help. * Lola: Who are they? * Ash: That's Team Rocket! * Hajime: What the-!? Kyoko! Aya! and Yuki! * Misty: That's Attila and Hun! * Human RD: And the Dazzlings! * Kotori: That's Kurumi, aka, Nightmare. * Leo: The Shredder. * Tish: Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire! They've made it to Ashlar With Mallock and the Villains (At Mallock's castle a carriage came and came out was Skelly abd Bones) The Troll * The Troll: If you succeed, I'll take you to Prince Varen. * Clutch: And if I fail. * The Troll: Then I will eat you, and your friends too. (laughs) * Clutch: Bring it on! * The Troll: It's say you're Clutch Powers, than prove it. (He broke the bridge) Building the Carriage * Tuff: Hey, where's the next part? (King Dedede starts laughing) * Escargoon: It's the director's cost. * Chef Kawasaki: Here comes the next part! * Tiff: This part's almost over! (He puts it in, then the others got the tape of the video of the next part) * Officer: We're coming! * Citizen: Hurry! * Citizen: Here you go! * Officer: The King said thats the wrong wheel! * Tiff and Tuff's mother: Put this on, quickly! * Citizen: Oh my godness, it's also confusing. (Then, it plays the next part of the film) (Bricks is getting the stuff as Bernie tries to get the other things off) * Brick: Uh? Where do you want these do-hickeys? * Bernie: Those are called wax-vine axels. Stack them ovet there. (Brick thows them into the first pile) * Carver: He's talking about in a neat pile, Bricks. * Bricks: Ha! Technically, there's no such thing as a neat pile. (Kicks the barrel) What about these whatsamacallits? * Bernie: That's a forty tooth spore gear. * Bricks: Well, I'll put them here with the other gizmos. (He throws them the next pile) * Bricks: Uh? You want one of these thingys here. * Bernie: Dah! Those are called henchrods! Not "thingys" or "do-hickeys" or "whatsamacallits," okay!? * Brock: '''Calm down, Bernie. It's just that he doesn't know what they are. * '''Bernie: Seriously Brock?! I know what they are, and you're telling me he doesn't know?! * Peg: May I have one of those thingys? * Bernie: IT'S NOT A-!! (sees Peg and then smiles and get the two henchrods) Would you like a blue thingy or a red thingy? (Then she picks the blue one) * Peg: Perfect. We'll I'm off, cheers all. * Bernie: Good luck with your... thingy? * Brick: Hey, I've got that jazzamobob unstuck. () * Lisa: Oh boy here we go again. * Lori: Are we gonna work or not? * Luan: We can just grapple. Get it? * Masaki: Dumbest joke ever. * Mikey: * Brock: * Lucy: The Heroes meets Prince Varen (In the castle) Tino and his friends captured/Encountering the Villains * Negaduck: So long, and don't even try to think of anything to escape. (???) Losers. * Ash Ketchum: Loser?! * Misty: Ash! * Brock: Easy! * Ash Ketchum: That no good-! (???) * Lor McQuarrie: (in Korra's voice) Don't be so lucky, Negaduck. Then we'll see who the losers really are. * Negaduck: Oh, ???. I'm so scared. (leaves) Getting Ready for Battle Clutch and Varen encounters Mallock The Battle begins (Then Clutch and Prince Varen appears in a cage made out of bones as Mallock begins to summon the army of skeletons) * Mallock: Skeleton warriors! Army of the night! I summon you! Arise and attack! Clutch's Back-up plan The Final Battle * Dr. Facilier: Now you're going to spend the rest of your lives being with the Dazzlings! * Hajime: '''That's it! I'll put an end to this! (grabs the charm) * '''Dr. Facilier: gasps * Lita: I'll smash this thing. the charm * Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my dept! as he sees the spirits Friends! * Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! * Dr. Facilier: No! I’m not ready at all! In fact I’ve got lots of more plans! * Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! * Dr. Facilier: This is just a…mindless setback and a major operation…AAA!!!… Once I look for another spell we’ll be back in business! I still got that kid and his friends locked away… I just need a little more time. gasps No! Don’t please no! GAH!!! Just a little more time! I’d promised I’ll pay yawl back I promise! screams (A gravestone of Dr. Facilier appeared) Clutch and Varen vs Mallock (Back tp Clutch and Varen facing Mallock as Varen charges toward the dark wizard) * Prince Varen: No! You'll never take my kingdom! (He zaps Varen to the wall and the sword goes to Clutch as he picks it up) * Mallock: Give me the sword Clutch Powers. Give me the sword. (shows the crystal ball) And I'll take you to your father. Varen becomes King Ending (At the headquarters, Mallock, still chained is been carryed back to the prison planet) * Kjeld: Great work, Clutch. * Clutch: Uh, don't thank me. Thank the team. And my friends. * Brick: 10s and 20s would be fine. * Kjeld: Oh? (Everyone laughed) * Ash Ketchum: We were just kidding. * Kjeld: We've located your next target, on the other side of the galaxy. * Twilight Sparkle: Wow. * Clutch: I think you know what this means. * Brick: I'm driving! * Peg: '''I call shotgun. * '''Bernie: Here we go again. (At the rocket everyone is ready for the next mission) * Brick: Preparing to engage ion-burst relativity jump drive. * Tino Tonitini: Better hang on tight, cause here we go! (Then the rocket launched with the team and the heroes inside, then a picture of Kirby appeared) * King Dedede: Uh? What's this here? * Escargoon: You guess is good as mine sire. * Tuff: Kirby drew this part. * Tiff: Yeah, I can tell. (Kirby jumps excitingly, as the Kirby parts role) * King Dedede: Rah! All this animation's giving me plantation. * Escargoon: I'll never direct another cartoon. (Then the tape is begging to burn) * Customer Service: I'd just reread our contact King D. And it's states that this movie has to be a professional quantity. * King Dedede: So that means we have to pay up? * Customer Service: Right. (he shows the $90,000,00 bill) And this is what you owe. * King Dedede and Escargoon: What?! * Customer Service: We except cash and money orders only. * King Dedede: Hold on there, I'd didn't mean any money. * Escargoon: If you don't make us pay, we'll give you 4 movies free! * Customer Service: Free? Um? That's not bad. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14